Keeper of Secrets
by Q u e e n V a m p
Summary: —When you hold the world's secrets in your hands: everyone will try to bring you down. As such, Sakura must try her hardest not to fall.
1. the Keeper of Secrets

When you meet me you'll learn that

Everyone has a Secret

And Secrets are told to me all the time

You'll learn how I morph them, take them, make them mine

You'll learned how I coax Stories of people who Hate and people who Love

People who just wish to go to a place Above

Out of the eager mouths of their Holders

And just like that you'll learn how I became

The Keeper

The Keeper of Secrets

The Keeper of deathly, dark Stories that were never meant to be told

The one who will nourish and hold

What most don't dare speak

You'll see the cautious looks shared before

Some spills their greatest Sins to me

Every now and again

Then you'll notice

Everything about me

Draws in thee

My smile, my encouraging words

But trust me

_My good_ _friend_

I don't realize

Though I must warn you

I will steal your trust and run with it

Take your Secrets and Bury them

Wherever I please

Because the Keeper can be cruel if she wishes to be

Nevertheless I will not share them

No

Gossip is not worth the Betrayal and Hurt I will cause you

_My fine, dear, precious friend_

But Trust me, Trust me

Your Secrets will be Safe with me

Because this is my Sport

Because collecting the Secrets is all the more fun

Than sharing them

That is why

You'll never truly know me

Watch me if you wish

Watch how I execute this delicate Art

Of gaining ones Trust and Secrets

But know this

_My terrible, lying, spying friend_

Not a Secret of mine will pass my lips

Because you're Betrayal Hurt the most

And your Secrets

I cannot, will not, Keep

Because I've yet your Trust to gain

And your Secrets to tame

**

* * *

**

**Yes, don't bash it if it isn't that good. I have this friend -Serenity- and she's all cool and dark and punk-ish and she writes so much amazing poetry, so (naturally) I wanted to try that with my opening of this brand-new story opening my era of insanity (Maked on November 1st).**

**And yes I know Sakura and I aren't the same person (but if you read my rant in SotA:RCB, you'd understand) but I'm serious random people walk up to me and tell me very dark, cool secrets and I can't help but listen and drink it all in. And No I'd never tell. Secrets are something that destroyed me in the past and I'd never do that to another person -though I am sadistic enough to threaten someone with what I've got on them which is a lot on everyone, I'm like a dictionary. But never to anyone on the Internet because no one even cares! HA!**

**Anyway this is a MadaSaku fic.**

**Review or I'll cry like I did during Toy Story 3,**

**~QueenVamp**


	2. the Escape

**Sakura~**

**Village: Amegakure, Land of Rain  
Location: Border near the Land of Fire  
Time: 5: 40 A.M.**

Sakura looked over her shoulder again.

Her thick, black cape flinted behind her and she pulled it tighter around her, shielding her body from the bitter cold of mid-winter. She released a shaky breath and it crystallized in front of her. Her fingers felt numb and eternally hooked around the opening of her cape in a frail attempt to keep it closed. Her legs were cramping. Her stomach was turning. And the temperature was just _starting_ to drop.

The morning sun was starting to rise and she'd been at this for several hours already. She was well out of the Rain Village yesterday and they'd been on her tail since she breached the boarder out of Ame. It was into the rainforest and down the mountain from there.

She caught a flash of blonde hair and a bird's wing.

_Of course, he sends Deidara. _Her mind wracked for the details on him and attacks that'd work against him.

Her foot slipped on a patch of ice and she cried out as she started free falling through the air. Wind roared in her ears and the icicles that formed in her pink hair clinked together musically. Above her she saw Deidara's bird swoop downward toward her. Telling by his smile, he'd found his window of opportunity.

_He_ had ordered her back. Alive, unharmed and was not to be handled roughly.

She knew he'd _at least_ ask that of them.

But the thing was…she didn't _want _to go back.

Even if it was to him.

Turning at a speed, that she knew was too rough, she positioned herself to land on whatever was below her.

Branches. Perfect.

Deidara made the clay bird dive and Sakura grabbed hold of the branch and swung her stiff body forward and around.

"CHA!" Her feet landed a direct blow to the blonde's chest, knocking his off the bird. Deidara dropped like a rock for a few meters before his bird caught him and she clung to the branch, trying to control her breathing, but in her condition it was a miracle she was even able to get this far.

"I may not be allowed to knock you out, but I'm not afraid to drag you –by your hair- kicking and screaming back to Amegakure whether you like it or not!" He maneuvered the clay bird up again and Sakura held on tighter. Her muscles ached and begged for release. Suddenly a much warmer memory came to mind; she was wrapped in his arms, lying in his room on his bed. Rain poured down on the roof shingles and she idly laugh-complained about the noise. He'd chuckled and kissed her breathless. She felt so warm, so safe, so content.

Warmth…

She opened her eyes again, this time to see blue chakra strings lashing out at her.

Sasori.

Her grip slipped on the branch and she continued her free fall. Sensing more chakra she cursed inwardly.

Hidan and Kakazu.

_Shit. He sending out the all nine yards! _Reaching into her back she withdrew four kunai, a short length of string and a few slips of paper. All she had to do was dodge them for a little while and she could…

A large scythe just missed her head as it was yanked back last minute by another Akatsuki.

"No, Hidan! She is wanted back alive!" Kakazu shouted.

"Forget that! It's this bitch's fault that we're in this damn cold weather!" She threw the kunai, two at each tree making the strings attached to them criss-cross, and stopped on the in the tree a little farther away, turning around she saw that they had all taken cover again.

"Hey Hidan!" She called, knowing waht she'd say would draw him out. "I had a dream last night and Lord Jashin was in it," she took a deep breath. "And he isn't real." No sooner than the words had left her mouth a very pissed, weapon welding Jashinist jumped at her. She smirked and turned to run, but he was faster than she'd thought, and he hit her trap before she could dodge the explosion. The blast knocked her off balance and she screamed again.

Pain wracked her body and she went flying forward and tumbled to the ground.

"Ah," she hissed at the throbbing pain and then nessed the damage: pulled tendon in her right thigh, her head was bleeding and her entire right side was covered in under growth. But at least the way she landed had cushioned the fall for what mattered most –which was protected by a chakra barrier within her skin. Lifting her head her eyes caught some writing on a tree and a slow, but steady, smile formed on her lips.

The tree, currently two feet away from her, had a transportation symbol on it, right where the map had said it would be. She pushed herself to her feet and scratched away the remaining ice and snow, then cried out in delight. Transportation to Konohagakure.

The seal required blood and chakra.

Blood, she had plenty. Chakra, this would be the last of it.

Looking behind her see saw Sasori and Deidara making their advances and only moved faster when they saw what she stood in front of.

Reluctantly she pulled of a snow stiffened glove from her hand and swiped it across her bleeding forehead, blood from the cut lingered on her fingers and she pressed it firmly to the center of the elaborate symbol and forced her chakra into it.

"Sakura…!" A bright light flashed and soon she found herself in a forest, one that looked like it had been casted eternally into spring.

She fell to her knees in the warm soil and a smile crossed her cracked lips.

"Sakura-nee-chan?" The soft, questioning voice of a young boy called out to her; it was far off and distant. Sakura doubled over, clutching her stomach and wrenching out everything she'd eaten in the past few days. "Sakura!" The voice grew alarmed and the sound of feet slamming with the earth echoed through her ears.

_Morning sickness…_her head reeled at the nausea that moved over her. _I'm lucky they were told not to injure me…because if they did..._ Sakura's hand a little lowered and became gentler on her abdomen._ They'd kill their true leader's unborn child..._

She smiled a little more and ran her hand over the small bump protruding from her stomach.

Two hands descended onto her shoulders and she found herself looking into the teenage face of the Third Hokage's grandson, Konohamaru.

He was a friend, one whose secrets she hadn't stolen yet.

His features didn't lie.

He wore his emotions: Worry.

With that absorption she came to another: She was tired.

The transportation seal could only be used once every six months and, if they were ordered to do so, the Akatsuki would have to continue on foot.

She was safe and here was a safe place to sleep.

Her eyes slid shut and her muscles untensed.

Sakura Haruno: protégé of the Fourth Hokage, ANBU, medic-nin, Keeper of Konoha's greatest secrets, lover of Uchiha Madara had fainted.

* * *

THERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER!

Review please and yes I cried during Toy Story 3! Who didn't? I felt so guilty for giving away all my toy horses.

**~QueenVamp**


	3. the Aftermath

**Sakura~**

**Village: Konohagakure, Land of Fire  
Location: Forest border lining the training fields  
Time: 6: 37 A.M.**

She dreamed of scarlet red eyes looking out onto the rainy village of Amegakure. Those eyes belonged to the true Akatsuki leader –a man with a dark head of spiked ravenous hair and an angel's face that withstood the hands of time for over a century with the agile look in his deep, blood colored eyes held a formidable promise of punishment if anyone were to disobey him and yet he was kind to her, a powerful man that no one besides Sakura knew she had wrapped around her finger.

She didn't manipulate him, by any means, she loved him and although he tried to conceal his emotions she knew he held intimate feelings for her as well.

Though he never said.

And she didn't trust his angel face –for he truly was a demon, a devil with a beautiful face. He could lie.

Madara was a good liar.

She'd gained his trust and unearthed a few feeble secrets about his brother (Izuna) and his clan, but it all showed one thing.

Bloodshed.

Thus when she found out she was pregnant (After vomiting the contents of their dinner into a nearby vase and doing her menstruation math in her head) she had been nervous to tell him, but had been on her way to see him when she overheard a meeting, with another male voice she could not place, about the destruction of Konoha.

She'd slunk –more like stomped- back to their room and packed her things up into one of Madara's favorite traveling bags. Madara had come in a moment later (lifted his mask from his face) and asked –more or less _demanded_- just what she thought she was doing after she was in a ripping and plundering fury around the room, grabbing random objects that she marked -or thought- were hers.

"I'm leaving!" Half-crying, half-angry she pulled on her cloak and tried to brush past him, but Madara, stood strong, wouldn't let her. She attempted to push him away, but he caught her flaring fist he forced her back onto the wall with enough force to knock down a picture frame; she thrashed wildly, and made her look at him. Pressing the weight of his body against hers, the wind left her lungs and she stared into spinning Sharingan eyes.

She diverted her gaze, for the fear of him in her mind, and Madara realized why and quickly disabled his Sharingan.

"Sakura…" Her fight drained from her limbs. "Why are you leaving?" He asked in such a calm voice that she almost contemplated telling him of her condition and what she heard.

But she was not naïve.

Calm was what was before a great storm.

And storms were what happened when this immortal, powerful, _masculine _Uchiha lost his temper.

Not with her.

She was sacred to her village.

_No one _treated Haruno Sakura like this.

Though in the heat of the moment, in the heat of fury of being slammed against a wall like a prostitute he'd once brought in, she grabbed one of his wrists in her hand and guided it to her stomach. Holding it there until his eyes widened in realization.

She gave him no time to lose his temper.

"I'm not having my child here, when you are planning to destroy my home." With one sentences she gave him two reasons to lock her up again, back under the Tower in the dark, cold dungeon of a room like he had when she'd first come.

She yanked from his grip and turned hurriedly down the twisting hallway to the exit.

She started to run when she heard his abrupt, loud pursuit.

Hoping, praying, wishing she could get away fast enough.

The Akatsuki had caught up with her, of course, and she attacked, which they'd not expected. Especially when she countered half of their attacks with her own and threatened them with their pre-Akatsuki stories. She'd gotten through Kakazu's twisted childhood and Deidara's first girlfriend before Hidan had his scythe at her throat, cutting off anything else she could say with his hand.

Sakura usually knew when she was beat, she'd admit she wasn't the best ninja, but when it came right down to it she'd give up when there was no chance of her winning. But this was a different, desperate time and, possibly, Kneeing Hidan in the groin wasn't the best of her ideas.

After a cussing match and a few more flying fists, they were able to contain her and locked her up behind a thick, metal door and went to Pein –who'd been absent during this assault- and tell him what sort of crazy stunt his psychotic, pink-haired cousin had gotten into.

It hadn't taken her long to bust out of the mini jail cell –Sasori made it and she knew all his tricks already. Just like before a few punches meant for splitting the ground, and her signature battle cry, and then she was home free.

Out of Amegakure.

Through the rainforest.

On her way to freedom…until Deidara.

She had been running for hours by then. The cold biting at her, the stretch of her muscles aching and the memory of those eyes watching her until she blushed: it all burned her.

**Madara-**

**Village: Amegakure, Land of Rain  
Location: Leader-sama's (Pein's) Office  
Time: 7: 00 A.M.**

"We're sorry, Leader-sama, but she got to the transportation seal before we could stop her." Sasori's monotone voice rung in his ears and his fists noticeably clenched. "Deidara and Hidan have requested permission to go to Konohagakure to fetch her. She took them both down in battle and they want the pleasure of bring her back."

Pein's stare ripped from his intent study of Madara's body language and then to a bloody (though none of it was his) and mud covered Sasori. "Request denied."

"As you wish," Sasori took his opportunity to leave and Pein sighed looking out onto the view of his village.

It was a rare sun shining day.

Sakura would usually be crying tears of joy right now and threatening Pein (Or as she said: Nagato-nii-san in Yahiko's body) that if he made it rain she'd make up the most outrageous story about him and tell all of the Akatsuki members.

In a strange way…he sort of missed the brat's threats.

"You couldn't cage the girl forever, Madara-san. She was bound to find a way out some day. It's what she does and what she is; she gathers secrets and learns how to disable our men's attacks. She's clever; you picked the best out of all the Great Nation's Keepers." He sat himself at his desk and Madara stalked over to him, posture reminding him of an upset child. "Why are you sulking? Did you really love her?"

"No..."

"I am aware of the _real _reason you two share a room and it has nothing to do with 'making sure she doesn't run for it'." He tapped his pencil and scribbled his name onto a signature document.

"No, it's what she left with that makes me angry."

"And what would that be?" Pein asked, glancing up from his piles of paperwork.

"Ah, so now you show interest in your little cousin, ne Pein-kun?"

Pein's face twisted into a rare look of annoyance. "I do not wish to get myself mixed in her web of lies and secrets. We're related, nothing more; blood means nothing to me. However, if she did steal something of importance, which believe me I wouldn't be shocked about, I'd like to know."

Madara weighed his mutual answer. Like Sakura, like Pein they had a way of phrasing questions and answers that show nothing of their true motives unless they wanted to, and the entire time they somehow manage to claw out information Madara didn't wish to share, but could slip from his lips just as easily if he wasn't careful.

Even for his powerful, immortal state the calm, serenity of the Keepers made a person want to spill their darkest secrets to them.

He, Pein and Sakura could have a conversation for hours about them and they'd somehow use their skills to make Madara tell a story and the tables would turn.

And Pein was only half of what Sakura was.

The function of a Keeper was to take secrets and not give them.

"It doesn't concern you." He said promptly before retreating from the room, Pein's questioning silver ringed gaze following him as he slammed the door.

Sighing, Pein relaxed into his chair, swiveling it toward the view of his village. His eyes flashed and clouds formed in the sky, a steady rain began to fall causing the distraught villagers to pull up their hoods or move for cover.

Beautiful.

* * *

**Yes, yes, yes any questions don't be afraid to ask me...unless its about...Ya I'm comfortable answering questions about any and everything.**

**It's weird the night before last night I had a dream that I was pregnant and I went all physco slasher chick on everyone. I told this to my friend Taylor -I call her Tipsy Taylor- and she said "Was it Eric?" I slapped her -which is ironic becaus Eric slapped me today. I swear that boy is the shortest senior I'd ever seen and he threatened to put me in a dumpster the first day of school, then I found out he was dating my best friend and I got pissed when she told the entire school that she was pregnant (she lyed). So I stole Eric jacket and he sat on me and commented on my combbat boots, then his friend said "Watch it, she'll kick ya in the nuts" I'd laughed. **

**So anyway, please review,**

**~QueenVamp**


	4. the Wake

**Sakura~**

**Village: Konohagakure, Land of Fire  
Location: Forest border lining the training fields  
Time: 6: 40 A.M.**

She woke to the pleasant, warm feeling of her friends near her and the rapid cooing of her name.

"Sakura-san."

"Sakura-chan."

"Sakura-nee-chan?"

"Forehead Girl…Sakura…"

"Ugly…"

A more womanly voice commanded that the crowd part and the sound of footsteps filled her ears as they echoed off the ground.

A sharp gasp and the woman dropped to her knees beside her.

One of her eyes was pried open and a light shone in it. Sakura winced visibly and a gasp of relief came with the familiar burn of healing chakra. The gashes on her skin closed, her tired muscles sang in relief as they unwound.

"Hmm…Tsunade-shishou…" A few collective gasps followed. "Nothing in my body is broken, just take me to my house and put me to bed…" She forced her eyes to open a little and took in the hazed image of people around her. "I just need some rest-"

"Shizune! Get the stretcher!" Tsunade commanded but she heard a male's voice of protest and then she was gently lifted from the ground, pulled against a warm, male body.

_"Fire runs like blood through a Uchihas' veins." _

She remembered Madara's boost about his clan's supposed 'hot blooded' myth.

Through blurring vision she could make out a few distinct features: olive skin, ravenous, spiked hair and guarded pitiless eyes.

_Madara? _

No, it couldn't be.

Her eyes slid shut and the useless battering continued.

_Itachi?_

Oh, Kami no.

Not unless Madara had resurrected him like he'd said he would.

She moved closer into the person's chest and sighed contently.

Whoever this was they certainly were warm.

* * *

**Okay, how about this: Quick updates, short chapters.  
****Nah, next chapters long. Anyway, to fan of my other Naruto story the last chapter will be posted tonight! And...not again unitl I finish the sequel...hopefully because I'm also working on the presquel. Also to all fans of VAMPIRE KNITGHT I have a poll and I need you all to vote please, please, please.**

**Hmm, who's holding Sakura?**

**With Regards Review or find my little sister at your doorstep in an hour,**

**~QueenVamp**


	5. the Harunos'

**Sakura~**

**Village: Konohagakure  
Location: Haruno household  
Time: 9: 50 A.M.**

When Sakura woke up again she was still surrounded by people.

But these people weren't friends, they were servants and medics.

"…Ugh…stop…stop it!" She pushed away a medic that came close enough to her. Any well-trained medic would know she was pregnant; all they'd have to do was touch her. Tsunade hadn't noticed…she hoped. The medic bowed and left hurriedly and the servants began fixing the linen sheets knotted around her aching legs and fluffing her pillows.

Releasing a sigh of relief she dismissed the maids soon after too and fell back into a fitful sleep.

Being the Keeper did have its ups and downs –mainly being surrounded by people twenty-four seven to be protected and needing to report to the Hokage as soon as she felt up to it. Another one being…

A high, shrilling voice filled the air outside the door, along with a few guards and maids. But still the door stay firmly shut and the protests grew louder.

…her theatrical mother. "Valhally-sama, your daughter is in critical condition. We know you mean well but we cannot allow you to see her." She heard a scoff. "Please don't, return to your rooms as Ren-sama commanded."

"You will not tell me what to do in my house! Nor relay _my husbands' _messages off to me, you _whore_!" Valhally shrieked.

Well…she _was _a Keeper too –via knew who her father was courting with-, named after the supposed heaven for _Vikings _–she tended to channel this- and Sakura had to get her hot temper from somewhere_._

"M-m-my lady!" The maid's voice trembled in fear.

"_Get out of my way!_" A moment later the door opened and a woman entered with a flow of long pink hair pinned back from her face, venomous green eyes still burning with fury, and then softened when she realized that her daughter was awake. "Sakura-chan, I swear to you that I shall be the death of your father."

"Spineless cot." She hissed, but couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Shhh," Vallhally put a finger to her lips, unable to hold back her own smile, and shut the door and moved to lay on the bed with her daughter, drawing her close and running her fingers through her equally pink hair. "I've missed you so much…everything's been so desolate around here." Sakura snuggled closer and her mother smiled. "Us Keepers need to stay together, so little our race is and my own father having moved to Amegakure. Your cousin lived there."

"Lives, actually, Nagato-nii-san and I grew sort of close over my mission, along with the secrets of the Akatsuki…Mama, I'm tired…"

"Ah, I know, it's the burden we all bear. The reasons so many of us have committed suicide, in the Cloud Village the last of the Keepers has died off, old man, Kayuto, my third cousin. And Nagato I trust since his father was only half-Keeper because he wasn't properly trained…"

"Oh, he's trained. He's perfect, but I rival him in all ways." Valhally laughed.

"That's my girl."

**Madara-**

**Village: Konohagakure  
Location: Haruno Household  
Time: 12:30 noon**

Madara watched his pink haired girl from afar. Watching the people of Konoha bow to her and smile as she walked with her mother and father to the Hokage's mansion. But he saw something about the people around them; the quickness in their step, the whiteness of their faces when they saw the Harunos'.

They _feared _them, Madara mused.

Sakura's hair was short, pinned with cherry blossoms that matched her rosy cheeks and pink lips and wore a pink kimono. She looked completely harmless. And he would assume so if he hadn't known otherwise.

His gaze lowered to her abdomen.

Flat still, but his emeses power he could feel the fluttering heartbeat of his child inside her when he'd touched her stomach three days ago.

In the corner of his eye he caught sight of a ninja dressed completely in black, eyes of the Haruno family, kunai in hand.

Madara snapped his neck easily and continued his watch over the family.

One thing was for sure, he wasn't leaving with all these assassins around.

* * *

**Duh, duh, duh! Should Sakura pick up on Madara's presences? Should she not? Should she meet this mystery (cough-Sasuke-cough) guy again? Or Naruto? Hmmm, these are the questions that haunt me...Comment and help me choose.**

**Also to all fans of VAMPIRE KNITGHT I have a poll and I need you all to vote please, please, please.**

**With Regards Review or I'll be added to your worst nightmares,**

**~QueenVamp**


	6. the Trick

**Sakura~**

**Village: Konohagakure  
Location: Tsunade's Mansion  
Time: 10: 30 P.M.**

Sakura didn't know why she'd agreed to go to the party at Tsunade's house. It was Christmas, sure –a slight chill in the air- but she was pregnant and everyone was going to be there and she wasn't sure she'd be able to stomach all the holiday food when she couldn't seem to keep anything down for very long. But still she dressed in her warmest peppermint green kimono and rolled up her hair. Valhally decided to come along too, dragging her unfaithful husband, and bearing a bottle of wine.

The large room meant for training was decorated in white-and-blue streamers and tiny snowflakes, nothing really fancy but everyone was dressed for the occasion, drinking and dancing.

"I'm not going to drink tonight; I'd rather not have the headache in the morning." She politely declined and her mother shrugged her off before downing her drink that she really didn't need to act as loopy as she was on her own. Already Valhally had: ditched her husband, kissed Naruto (he was avoiding them now), danced her way to the next level of embarassment and was letting her hair down. "You shouldn't either."

"Well, I'm a grown up." Valhally smiled and laughed throatily. With snake-like quickness her eyes named sideways and her smile became a little wider. "I must go, Shizune-chan and I have a lot to rant about. Have fun."

Puzzled, Sakura watched her mother go and set down the chalice she was given on the table. "Not drinking?" She jumped at the sound of the voice. It was familiar, cool, warm…dangerous.

"You remember when we were Genin, right?" She met Sasuke's unflinching black eyes. "Naruto and I snuck a bottle and spent the next day sick as dogs." A smiled flickered on her face, but it quickly disappeared. "You called us idiots and brought us water. After that I decided not to drink, ever, again. What about you?"

"Naruto made me have some sake, but that's it. Where have you been?"

Of course, someone had told her that Sasuke returned back to the village and that he had been the one to carry her back home, but she hadn't seen him yet…or without the haze of exhaustion and she was glad to see that she hadn't punched him yet. "Home, resting, working, Tsunade's house...been busy."

"Yes, I heard the Akatsuki were holding you hostage." Sakura kept her face smooth and unreadable, keeping her eyes locked with Sasuke's. There was no possible way he could know that unless he was ease dropping, the village didn't trust him enough yet to tell him anything.

"Really? I didn't know the village was letting you into meetings, or did they just not know you were there?" A hazed, almost drunk, look fell over him and he began to sway slightly._ Hook, line, sinker: Got him._

"No I was invited to a meeting; Madara told me all about you." He answered almost automatically.

The funniest part of any party for the Harunos' were influencing all the drunk people to tell them their secrets –and if all went well they wouldn't remember later. It was something in the alcohol that made even one –just one- drink to weaken the brains defenses and made them into open game for Keepers, but it took more than one to make a clean getaway.

"M-Madara?" Her concentration slipped and Sasuke immediately snapped out of the genjutsu she had on him. He slouched slightly, putting his hand on the refreshment table to keep himself a loft. "H-how did you..?" She remembered the meeting she'd over-heard in the Akatsuki's lair, the voice she couldn't place, Sasuke had been there too.

"I…" She quickly turned ran out of the room, through the doors and into the cold night, unaware of the eyes watching her the entire time.

**Madara-**

**Village: Konohagakure  
Location: Roof of the Hokage's mansion  
Time: 10: 40**

Madara wanted to bash Sasuke's head into the brick walls. To kill and torture him for messing up his careful planning and letting Sakura's influence break his defenses.

"You are a disgrace to this family." Madara grumbled as Sasuke left the mansion ten minutes later. "You let her find that much out? Kami be damned she started asking more questions! _Useless_!"

"Hey!" Sasuke snapped. "It's not my fault, she has power and she's gotten stronger, if I'd known I would of prepared." He walked briskly and Madara followed.

"Prepared? Prepared how?"

"Train, put you a block on my mind, _something_."

"That wouldn't have worked, I've tried. They Harunos' are famous for having their spotless technique and for that they are being killed off." Sasuke kept walking. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home."

"Oh, no you're not. Go watch Sakura's house and make sure no one gets in her room. Also there's a pill of dead assassins in the yard I need you to get rid of."

* * *

**Duh, duh, duh! Sorry this took so long...Merry Christmas!**

**Also to all fans of VAMPIRE KNITGHT who've voted on my poll: Juuri will be Yuuki's mother in the story 'Black Blood'. Thank you!**

**With Regards Review or I'll be added to your worst nightmares,**

**~QueenVamp**


	7. the Doors

**Sakura~**

**Village: Konohagakure, Land of Fire  
Location: Sakura's Bedroom  
Time: 3: 30 A.M.**

Sakura's head was resting on a pillow made of a blanket she'd dragged off her bed and her arms. Peeking open a green eye, only to shut it again after being blinded by the floresant lights, she let out a groan. She'd thrown up...again.

_This isn't...normal...ahhh..._ She clutched her side and curled into a ball, shivering, her hands moving over her stomach that was starting to protrude more through her clothes, even though her petite body kept her stomach from becoming too large, and in her thin nightgown it was even more noticeable. She was cold and hot and cold and hot...cold...her throat...Oh, no!

Sakura lurched forward and retched once again into the toilet, though it seemed she wasn't giving anything out. Her stomach was beginning to feel like an empty waterskin, being squeezed until the very last drop of water was out and she was deflated.

She hacked and fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"...kura-sama? Are you in there?" Someone knocked at the door and Sakura whimpered.

"Go away, please." she said in her politest voice. "There's no need to worry my mother I just ate something bad last night at the party."

"Um...alright...you need anything?" The maid's whispery voice asked.

"No, thank you. Just leave."

"What about-?"

"Leave!" The last thing she heard was the maid running from her room and slamming the door before she passed out again.

**Madara**

**Village: Konohagakure, Land of Fire  
Location: Sakura's Bedroom  
Time: 3: 59 A.M.**

Madara paid no heed to the dead maid outside Sakura's bedroom; he knew Sasuke had done it for him –the boy himself was standing in the shadows waiting for Madara to go in Sakura's room. The little tart had been driving a wedge between Lady Valhally and Lord Ren for months -she probably wasn't there to kill Sakura and his child, but she had a vial of poison and a tray of drinks, and it was good enough for him.

If her intention had been to kill Sakura's mother, it would only cause her grief.

Behind the door everything was quiet and the bed was a disordered mess -but no Sakura. It was a particularly large room, lots of places to hide and furniture all the same shade of dark red or gold. He could sense chakra from the bathroom –dying little flames flickering rebelliously. The door was closed and everything was still quiet on the other side of the door. He didn't knock; he walked right in, and almost walked right back out again at the sight in front of him.

A girl was on the floor, either dead or asleep. She was a tangle of thin limbs and ivory bed sheets that were much darker against her snow white skin. Madara's eyes climbed to her face and racked over the new details of shadowed, sleepless eyes and flushed red cheeks glossed over with fresh tears.

The only way he was sure this was his rebel Keeper, Sakura, was by the pink hair.

"Hell..." he muttered, crouching down beside her, moving a few pink curls from her face and she let out a soft groan, like the slightest touch hurt.

What had she done?

Was she trying to kill herself and the child?

Madara examined her wrists: no marks.

Maybe she was trying something undetectable? Madara's eyes roved over her again and noticed something.

The only fat she seemed to have was her full belly. Madara pressed a hand to it unconsciously and waited, then a full force kick slammed against Sakura's stomach and she cried out in her sleep, too weak to open her eyes or move. Madara glided his figures over the spot the baby had kicked at and felt a bump -a cracked rib.

_I was wrong, _Madara frowned. _She's not trying to kill the baby, the baby is killing her. _Madara summoned chakra to his hand and reformed the cracked rib with ease -after almost a hundred years of being an immortal he'd picked up a few medical tricks on mending bones and healing wounds; not that he _needed _that anyway.

He put Sakura back in her bed, and made his way out of the room, roaming the halls as if he owned the extensive estate with the lush garden and sakura blossom trees and the river that ran through the backyard and had a small bridge so people could cross over it and go into the woods.

Though it was dark now and the cherry blossoms were out of bloom and his thoughts were too distant with the idea of Sakura and his son or daughter (personally he didn't care much for the gender, though he'd love to have a male heir) dying before their full term.

_If worse comes to worse I can always use that jutsu and Sakura would live...but if my child is born still there's nothing I can do. _Madara's eyes glazed over the river and then to the bridge where two people were standing close in an embrace. Madara raised an eyebrow at the woman's bright prisms of pink hair and the glowing, cat-like emerald eyes –Lady Valhally. The man had red hair and pitiless black eyes –Lord Ren- that the woman was gazing into...but there was something odd about the way they stood.

It was almost like...the woman was holding him up.

Her scarlet lips pulled over her teeth and her voice was husky when she spoke. "Good-bye, dearest husband of mine." The woman withdrew a dagger from the man's gut and the silver caught the rays of the early sun and crimson blood...The man fell backwards, rolling back until he lay at the base of the bridge, motionless, pitiless eyes still opened from shock.

Unfazed, tossed her weapon into the river, a twisting tendril of pink floating to the surface of the river and washing down stream; the weapon hidden among the silver rocks at the bottom of the pool. Then she turned back, not even noticing Madara, and disappeared into one of the many doors leading into the house.

* * *

**Duh, duh, duh! Madara makes a return! And yes they are ninja I'm just focusing on Sakura and her pregnancy right now.**

**And yes Valhally shanked her husband.**

**Review or I'll go all Physo Slasher Chick on _you_,**

**~QueenVamp**


	8. the Troubles

**Sakura~**

**Village: Konohagakure, Land of Fire  
Location: Haruno Estate Meeting Room  
Time: 12: 30 P.M.**

Sakura's hand covered her mouth as she took in the sight in front of her. The maids had shaken her awake this morning, despite her commands not to, and told her of her father's death. She'd dressed in a kimono under a thick happi with a sakura blossom print and tired her best not to waddle all the way to the room his body was kept in.

She wasn't use why, but a part of her wanted to stay in bed and go back to sleep. She didn't care too much of her father's sudden death, or the reasoning, but if she didn't go everyone would be suspicious. And now here she was staring as her dead father wearing his bloodstained white sleeping yukata that contrasted with his paling skin. A physician drew a white blanket over his body and bowed his head respectfully.

And Sakura watched with little interest.

She'd never been too close to her father, in fact she'd gone months without seeing him, but talked to him through the maids that relay the messages back and forth. She'd almost even forgotten what he looked like.

"He was assassinated, Sakura-sama. We're sending his body to the morgue today so it can be..." The man's scratchy old voice faded into the distance of her mind as Sakura watched the body under the white sheet, just being able to make out the shape of the face: the hawk-like nose, the stubborn brow, the defined chin. Everything was covered though the thin sheet, but still she could see right through it.

"Lady Sakura?" She glanced up to see the physition had stood, but she could see her mother stand opposite of her over his shoulder. Her beautiful face like ice, telling no emotion and her hair was wildly curling around her waist, not at all like the usual pinned back no-nonsense styles she was so fond of and she still wore her nightgown and silk bathrobe. But aside from her usually messy appearance Valhally's face and eyes were cold, as if this entire meeting and crying over the dead body was a nuisance and she just wanted to go back to her room and prepare for the day.

Why wasn't she crying too?

Of course, he wasn't the most faithful husband, but at least Valhally would have been upset to see her life partner gone. Unless...

Valhally's smooth, cat-like eyes locked with her daughter's.

...she had something to do with it.

"I...feel faint," Sakura put her head in her hand and laughed, humorlessly, to herself. "I-I want to be alone now..." The maids tried to follow her, but she walked too quickly for them to keep up and with a few more turns they were lost in the labyrinth halls. Out of breath Sakura leaned herself against a burgundy colored wall, as her child kicked at her stomach in a ruthless protest against the harsh movements. _Pain...So much pain._

Her legs felt weak and she started to slide down the wall, full intentions of sitting on the ground.

And then: _pop. _

"AH!" She felt water running down her leg and onto the floor.

_No, no, no, no, no, NO! This can't be happening yet..._Sakura's mind went into turmoil of panic and she called for help but her dry throat couldn't rasp out anything about a whisper. _I'm not ready, I can't, I can't I can't..._

"Sakura! We need to talk." Her mother rounded the corner and then screamed.

* * *

**Duh, duh, duh! Sadness with the death and gone secrets! GAH! I did my reasurch on this and I found out about a teenager who went into labor at six months because of stress, but they were able to stop it before she lost the baby and I read some books and a prego blog to see what happens before your water breaks. And *happi is a type of coat that goes over a kimono.**

**ITS MY BIRTHDAY ON FEB. 1! WRITE ME A STORY OR MAKE ME A VIDEO! AND I POSTED 'SAKURA OF THE AKATSUKI: DANGEROUS GAME'! Review!**

**And thank you, all of you, who sent me messages after my last post. I'm happy to let you all know that I won't delete this story and I love each and every one of you. Speaking of love I have a crush on this guuuuuy at school and he's awesome! Also my mom found out I've been corupting the Netflix listing...**

**Mom *holding remote*~"Bree why all these romance movies?"  
Me *Clunching pillow and tissue box* ~ "I don't feel loved!"  
Mom ~ "Dramatic..."  
Me ~ "Where do I get it from? Thank you, by the way."**

**Review or I'll continue crying,**

**~QueenVamp**


	9. the Truths

**Sakura~**

**Village: Konohagakure, Land of Fire  
Location: Sakura's Chambers  
Time: 3: 30 P.M**

Tears stung Sakura's eyes and the pain in her sides slowly started to crease as the healer's worked over her, having finally stopped her from going into labor she couldn't seem to get comfortable, and it didn't help with all the accusing stares of the people around her. Her mother exspecially.

"That's enough," Valhally said in her baritone, warden voice. The healer's quickly withdrew, bowed and left the room without a word.

_They know and soon so will everyone else..._Sakura tried to sit up and call them back, but her mother pushed her back down on the bed by her shoulders, pinning her there with an intense look.

"Who's is it?" she growled.

Sakura chewed the inside of her cheek and kept her gaze from her mother's. If she knew, if anyone kne Sakura would be killed; pegged as a traitor and have her child ripped from her womb. Or worse they'd try to hold the baby over Madara's head -it'd be a simple slap in the face when he would laugh and say they both were meaningless to him.

Her belly hurt more now, Sakura clutched it and let out a strangled whine. Valhally withdrew from her and sat at the edge of the bed far away from her daughter. "I can sense the child's chakra, it's powerful enough to kill you and yet you let it live."

"Not much I can do." Sakura tried to relax back in her bed, but she felt that she couldn't. The though of her mother physically _hurting_ her was stuck in her mind. "If the child takes my life I'll never have to deal with it's father again." Valhally's face was blank for a moment, thoughts calculating behind her emerald eyes and her face read clearly what she thought.

"Oh, Gods!" Her hands came up to cover her agape mouth and Sakura sighed.

"I wasn't forced into anything, mother...I loved him, but he didn't want me the same way. I wouldn't of left if I hadn't known that." Sakura murmured and Valhally stared at her. "I won't tell you who either, it's only fair..."

"Fair? Fair? Fair!" Valhally shot up, her fiery temper spiking to dangerous levels. "My daughter is pregnant! You live under my roof, my rules! You'll tell me who did this to you!" Valhally shrieked and stabbed a finger at her.

"And I guess I could let it slip who killed father!" It was out before Sakura could stop it and instantly she regreted it. Her mother's face went ash white and then burned red.

"_AreYouThreateningMe!_" Valhally gasped and Sakura tried to back herself further into the bed, but she couldn't.

All she had were her worlds to defend herself now.

"Yes, I am." She tried to sound blase and failed, but the look on her mother's words had confermed that she had been the one to kill him. "How could you do that to him! Why!"

"How _dare _you. Everything _I've _done was for _you._ Now that _that man _is dead you won't have to worry about _his bastard children _running around taking everything that is rightfully _yours_." Sakura's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about!" She screamed.

"That maid! That _slut _was carrying his child. He was going to name her his rightful wife and their bastard his child." Valhally eyes shown with fury. "I _had _to do _something_. But when his little mistress turned up missing he blamed me, so I stabbed him! Is that what you wanted to hear!" Tears rolled down Sakura's cheeks but Valhally was not swayed. "You don't truely ever know someone, daughter. Your father was scum and he treated me like dirt! I was sick of it! But you didn't know, no one ever did! He played me out as the bad one!"

For a long time the only sound in the room was Valhally's heavy breathing and Sakura's stiffled cries.

Finally Valhally turned to leave.

And Sakura was alone.

Or so she thought...

* * *

**Gomen. Sorry. Donka...wait that's 'Thank you'. Damn my not taking a foreign language. I was a bastard child too, in so many words, I was born before my rents got married and honeymooned in Mexico. I just recently thought of that concept. And 'bastard' is just a fun word to say, in fact before I knew it's double meaning I called my uncle that. Then again my mother was also classified as one before my grandrents got hitched...I'm noticing a cycle here.**

**Review or I'll go crazy,**

**~QueenVamp**


	10. the Blood

**Madara-**

**Village: Konohagakure, Land of Fire  
Location: Sakura's Chambers  
Time: 9:00 P.M**

Madara watched the pink-haired kunoichi from the darkest corner of her room, keeping distance from her made him feel safer, the closer he was the more he felt that she was aware of him. That she somehow knew… He froze for a whole second before the girl on the bed shifted and glanced in his direction. Sighing she stretched her arm out and started pushing herself upward.

"Madara…come here…"

Damn.

"I _know _your there!" she shouted at the wall, but Madara didn't move, just clung to his shadows and stayed out of her line of sight. Sakura didn't look in the best of moods –when was she?- but he could tell she was especially mad tonight after her father's death and her mother's speech last month she had been taking everything out of people around her –yelling, cursing, throwing, screaming- and who better than the man who'd gotten her pregnant in the first place? He had been staying closer to her, watching their strong child kick and starve its mother to the point it was painful to watch. But he had to stay close, to keep her safe.

Though when she found him she had resulted by taking a lamp to his head.

Oh no, he was not going near her.

Immortal he was; he didn't feel like being bitched out by his child's mother.

Her chakra levels flared and her venomous eyes fixed on the spot he was hiding in.

"You bastard," she growled. "You sick, sad, stupid _bastard_. This is all your fault…you started everything. You just _couldn't _be content with mistresses anymore; you had to play with _my _emotions."

Madara rolled his eyes. She was dragging _this_ out?

"And to think I had the slightest bit of trust for you. Hell, I don't even _like _you anymore. I loved you…" Fat tears started rolling down the sides of her face and she sniffled –hormones, she didn't mean any of it. Against his better judgment, he stepped out from the shadows and to her bedside.

He took her gently into his arms and rocked her softly, minding her stomach and her bed rest orders. Her fingers wove themselves with the chest of his shirt and she buried her face there as Madara rubbed in between her shoulders, remembering how he used to calm his little brother when he cried, and cooed to her.

"I can't do this…I can't…"

Ah, her worries. The child had been scaring her too, its kicks and demands of her body, the broken bones and the almost labor. All of them were red flags he'd seemingly ignored.

"You can, you're young and strong, you'll be fine." She started pulling away from him, but he held her close.

"Have you seen me? I've looked in a mirror…I'm hideous, I'm not strong anymore." The changes were noticeable: dark shadows of her eyes, the narrowness of her face and body. She was so weak, so frail, so not like herself. "It's killing me and when I die…" She couldn't finish that sentence. She couldn't. She wouldn't. Madara would never let her.

"I won't let you die, never, Sakura." He planted a kiss on her forehead and smoothed her hair. "Now, sleep, you need it." He murmured.

"I _need _food...I'm so weak…"

Madara weighed a thought heavily on his mind. The mother of his child was dying, a little bit of his chakra would heal, but that was too dangerous for the child. His blood would have to suffice…

He moved his arm higher up her back and nudged down the sleeve of his shirt to reveal olive skin.

…but too much would kill her too soon.

His teeth sunk into his wrist and held Sakura closer so she wouldn't see. Blood flowed into his mouth and he held it there, taking in more and more until he estimated the right amount. He pulled back and, to Sakura's surprise, pressed his lips to hers and slowly pried her mouth open.

Their bloody kiss.

Sakura fought and pushed, trying to get away as Madara let his blood enter her system and heal and make her strong.

Sakura slipped from his arms and onto the bed in an incessant sleep.

**~QueenVamp**


	11. the Change

**Sakura~**

**Village: Konohagakure, Land of Fire  
Location: Sakura's Chambers  
Time: 10:45 A.M**

Sakura stretched and smiled happily to herself.

For the first time in almost seven months she was able to hold down a meal for more than twenty-four hours.

She was even able to get some sleep in and everything felt rosy. The maids helped her bath and dress (into a nightgown, of course) and brushed her hair until it was smooth and beautiful again. She almost felt like she could go for a walk today, but she knew she had to stay inside.

If anyone saw her pregnant. . .

She sighed and tried to forget all about the conversation she and her mother had endured earlier, when she was awoken. Her amusement of a full night's sleep was short lived when the naturally cool and calm woman sat at her bedside and took her hand in hers. "Since you are nearing eight months along it is much too late to give you any sort of abortion," Valhally stated and Sakura winced, pulling her hand from hers. It was manicured, but withered, sweaty and ugly. "So after your bastard is born we shall have to make haist in getting it out of the household and to Lady Tsunade, perhaps we could say that the babe was found on our doorstep?" The woman smiled and Sakura glared.

"_Or,_" she hissed. "We could have my son or daughter raised in their birthplace as a Haruno and teach them to be ninja." But Valhally shook her head. "Can't we just say that he or she is a maid's son?"

"Do you know how many people we'd have to blackmail to pull that off?" Valhally asked, laughing as if _she _were crazy. "My dearest daughter, it's the mood swings, please get some rest and we will talk later." She rose and Sakura felt compelled to throw something at her. Sadly, Madara's head had broken her last lamp. . .after she'd smashed it over his head, of course, but still she felt he'd deserved it.

"Don't get all bent out of shape, it's bad for the baby."

That had to be the only advice her mother had given her about her pregnancy.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long. FFiction was a little wack for awhile, murder in my town, Art Club trip, friends, new friends, old friends, friend's breaking up, fights, writer's block, plot lines, cold, nose bleed (currently dealing with as I type).**

**THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE! ALL OF YOU PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE VOTE FOR THE SEX OF SAKURA'S BABY!**

**~QueenVamp**

**~QueenVamp**


	12. the Name

**Sakura~ & Madara-**

**Village: Konohagakure, Land of Fire  
Location: Sakura's Chambers  
Time: 6: 35 P.M.**

Madara traced idle circles on Sakura's belly, leaning back against the elaborate headboard, propped up with pillows as the two spoke in hushed toned voices.

"What about Metis for a girl?"

"Metis?"

"She's the Goddess of Prudence...She's very wise and, well I'm the pregnant one." She scorned softly and leaned heavily against Madara's shoulder. He glared down at her and shook his head.

"Absolutely not."

"Then what?"

"Well, for a girl..." The Uchiha thought for a moment, his mind scrolling through a few names that he knew -not enemies, or related to in anyway- that would be fitting for the next future Uchiha, should she be a female. "Aleera." He said suddenly and Sakura chewed her lip.

"A-leer-a...feminine, but something to be reckoned with." She agreed and rubbed her hands over her stomach, which swelled at the eight and a half month mark, her fingers brushing with Madara's and she blushed. "If it's a boy-" Madara cut her off.

"Arashi."

"..."

"What?"

"No." She answered blandly. "I rolled over too easily with Metis, I don't like that name."

"It means 'storm'."

"Uh-huh?"

"Would you rather Atsuo?" He taunted and it was Sakura's turn to glare.

"You and I both know that if we had a son he would not be a 'friendly man'. Your jackass genes-"

"And your profanity." Madara added slyly.

"-would make a hellbent, skull crushing little monster." She finished pointedly and crossed her arms under her breast. "Let's get out of the A's there are twenty-five other letters..."

"Kira."

"No, wait," Sakura almost sat up, she felt so genius and proud of her idea. "Raiden."

"'Thunder and lightening'...Rah-ee-den..." Madara thought for a long moment and Sakura watched him eager and excited for his answer; hoping it was a yes. Though she swore to refuse any other name he choose. "Fine, you win."

"Yes!" She punched the air and the sudden movement caused the baby to kick, hard. "Ouch...the movement was too rough for Aleera/Raiden." Madara could already see that his child's influence had started eating away at the blood he'd given Sakura. What should had lasted her a longer amount of time had been reduced due to the fetus's strong abilities.

There was no way he could risk giving her more.

Another kick was delivered to Sakura's stomach and she jumped. "Oh..._ohhh..._" Madara could sense her sudden discomfort. She gave a shallow cry and water dripped from between her legs. "Madara...uhh..."

Madara quickly stood from his place on the bed and Sakura gripped for his hand. A much louder scream coming from her lips.

His well-trained ears heard footsteps coming up the hall and he sighed.

He wouldn't be here for his child's birth.

* * *

**Oooooh, it's a tough call with the baby gender. Girl's in the lead, Boy's one pint behind. I like all these names actually, I have an infatuation with names.**

**~QueenVamp**


	13. the Birth

**Sakura~ **

**Village: Konohagakure, Land of Fire  
Location: Sakura's Chambers  
Time: 6: 49 P.M**

Sakura watched in horror as Madara's once very solid body began to melt into the shadows, twisting inward with the mask he'd pulled over his face. She reached and cried out and screamed for him to come back (later feeling very stupid for exhibiting such behavior) when the maids –who called for the midwife- rushed to her sides to aid their young mistress in her time they'd all been waiting for.

Valhally noticably stayed out of the action, standing halfway in the hall and halfway out, leaning against the doorframe impassively, watching her daughter with a venomous gaze.

Like a snake ready to strike.

Poison burning her skin.

Her chakra swirled black.

She cringed.

Lunging forward with another contraction that racked her spine, the elder maids holding her hands with an equal bone crushing grip, Sakura let out a scream filled with every swear word she knew that ended with: "Get the _fuck_ out!"

Her voice carrying across the room and ringing in everyone's ears, cheeks flushing in the pain and embarrassment as everyone stared at her _shocked_.

Her mother pointed to herself coyly and smirked.

"Why ever would I harm...?"

Sakura hurled an object from her night table, a glass of water.

Valhally yelped and ducked into the corridor, slamming the wooden doors behind her as she went.

She wouldn't be seen again for a long time.

Sakura untensed and let the pain pass, breathing heavily against the pillows as the midwife and medics set up a variety of _tools _and other _things _set up by her legs.

This was going to take awhile.

**Madara-**

**Village: Konohagakure, Land of Fire  
Location: Uchiha Compound  
Time: 5: 40**

Sasuke stretched and leaned against the doorjamb, studying the elder Uchiha on his porch.

"Good morning, Sasuke."

"Morning..." Sasuke mumbled and popped a shoulder. "I need to get a futon or something, the floor isn't very comfortable...What are you doing here?"

"Me? Oh, I just can to tell you that Sakura went into labor."

The younger Uchiha's eyes widened.

"When?"

"When?" Madara thought for awhile. "Oh, around six."

**Sakura ~**

**Village: Konohagakure, Land of Fire  
Location: Sakura's Chambers  
Time: 3:30 A.M.**

"Alright Haruno-sama…push!" The midwife called from the end of the bed.

Sakura threw her head back and screamed, fingers twisting and pulling at the linen sheets under her until she heard an echoing rip (the maids had long let go of her death grip and resulted to massage her shoulders). Tears streamed down her face and a young medic, about fourteen, was quick to whip away the tears and sweat covering Sakura's usually delicate, pale face which was now flushed red from the nine hours of labor.

"Sakura –listen to me!" The midwife yelled, causing the teenager to glance down at her while still trying to catch her breath from the pain. The lack of proper title had caught her attention. "Your baby needs to come out _now_ or neither of you are going to survive…Now I need you to cooperate, can you do that?" Subtly Sakura shook her head, more tears streaming down her face.

The Genin whipped them away.

_Oh, Kami this **hurts**!_

Already, at her young age, it was draining her and the midwife had commented on her lack of strength. Medics had stared pumping chakra into her so she'd be given a better chance.

_It's now or never..._

She inhaled a jagged breath and pushed once again.

The midwife commented on how well she was going and encouraged her to continue.

The maid's pleas and tears blurred her own and she almost didn't hear when the midwife said:

"It's crowning. It's crowning! Sakura-sama, give us one last push!"

And she did.

Her gut twisted and her thighs crapped and she felt the urging need to puke, cry and scream all at the same time.

But she did scream.

"_Madara_!"

The name of the devil slipped past her lips loud and clear for everyone in the room, no the entire house to hear!

Her throat felt raw afterwards and with the other faint cry in the room she found it as good enough time to exhaust back against the plush pillows and breathe. The maids rubbed they're elderly hands over her smoother ones and cooed to her, removing the bloody sheets from the end of the bed they closed Sakura's legs, causing another jolt of unwanted pain.

The baby's wails became louder and Sakura wished the tiny thing would just be quiet for a minute so she could clear her mind.

"It's a boy! Haruo-sama, it's a boy!" The midwife cried from the washbasin.

_Yeppy for me! _Sakura nodded and she begged an elderly woman for sleeping medicine, but instead the small baby, cleaned and wrapped in pale ivory blankets, was handed to her as the midwife grouched something around the lines of: "This is the most important bonding time for the mother and her son to bond."

She was about to complain that she wanted rest, but upon seeing the olive cherub face, she froze.

And time stood still.

The baby looked like his father.

So beautiful…


	14. the Choice

**Madara-**

**Village: Konohagakure, Land of Fire****  
****Location: Sakura's Room**  
**Time: 12:30 noon**

Madara smirked as his young kunoichi cradled his child in her arms, holding and cooing to him. Smiling down at Raiden with such adortion at tears sprung to the eyes of all the maids that cried out in joy.

A son! A son!

After many years, Sakura had acomplished what his father and the Uchiha Elders (long dead old grouches) had wanted from him the most.

The next Uchiha.

Madara had visited her shortly after, to apologize for is behavior when he sensed something inside Sakura.

Death was wracking it's claws down her back.

Madara cradled his son to him, sitting at her bedside, watching.

Raiden was powerful infant, able to move his arms and legs and roll over already. A protege in the making.

But with his power, his mother was being sacrificed.

_I'll have to change her. She'll have to become an immortal._ It was the best plan for everyone, Sakura obviously could not -he couldn't stress the _'NOT' _enough- stay here much longer. Valhally was planning a kidnapping of her grandson, assassination attempts were beginning to pile up and Raiden needed his mother alive and healthy.

"You're killing your mother, my son." He glanced into his child's newborn blue eyes, he'd have to wait a few weeks before he knew the actual color of them, and he was putting money on green. Raiden let out a whine and reached a meaty fist upward and yanked his hair.

"No Raiden, don't pull daddy's hair." Madara almost jumped. He didn't know she was awake.

"Sakura..." Madara leaned over and kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"How do I look?" she asked dryly, a smile cracking at her lips.

"Sakura-koi..." he scolded softly. They were silent for a moment, whispers of the midnight hours. "Your son is beautiful."

"Our son." she corrected. "Our son. He looks a lot like you."

"His eyes should be green, like vervain, like yours."

Sakura's eyes sparkled with tears. "I hope I get to see them."

"You will," Madara sighed off-handily. "I plan on making you immortal."

Sakura was silent for a long moment.

"That makes me think...I'm going to outlive everyone...even our son..." She reached a long, pale arm over and caressed her son's forehead. Madara shifted and so did she, until Raiden was curled up into her arms and she had her arms around him, her chin on his head. "He's so beautiful...I don't ever want to lose him. I love him more than my own life, you both. My boys..."

"Exactly why I'm granting this to you." Madara laid on the bed, on the opposite side of Raiden, his arm encircled Sakura's waist.

"I'm going to watch everyone die..." she whispered softly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You'll never know pain again." Madara caressed her cheek.

"I'll never change."

"You'll be as beautiful as you are now forever." His fingers wove into her pink locks.

"My mother..."

"Shhh, you are destined to outlive her. Don't let our son know such a woman." His finger traced her lower lip and Sakura was silent.

"I don't want to die, Madara."

"I won't let you."

When she fell asleep, Madara fed and put Raiden to bed, before looking back at Sakura.

She couldn't continue this.

They couldn't.

It was his son too.

Madara made the choice.

_Even if she hates me..._His teeth sunk into his flesh and blood flowed, fresh and red. His other hand rested on Sakura's forehead, chakra fusing to it would keep her unconcious. His teeth dug deeper, barely feeling the dull ache of pain. He withdrew, this time he pressed the wound over Sakura's mouth.

She'd be immortal when she woke.


	15. the Dust

**Sakura~  
Village: Konohagakure, Land of Fire  
Location: Sakura's Chambers  
Time: 9: 30 A.M.**

She felt...different.

No, better and...different...In a way that was both good and bad, but she was wary at first. Staring at the back of her eyelids for a while longer before opening them.

_Am I dead? _

No, not dead.

Her eyes flickered open and she sat up, looking around her room. Everything seemed sharper.

She could feel her heartbeat thudding in her ears, slower, but still there. The dust in the air hovered around her face, illuminated by the sunlight, and Sakura swatted at them. She could sense the chakra of the ninja outside...but none of it was...who? Who was she looking for?

Her eyes darted to a crib across from her bed and jumped.

She couldn't sense Raiden's chakra.

Sakura bolted upward from her bed, untangling herself from her sheets and leaned over the crib.

Empty.

Where was he? Where was her child?

* * *

**Oh yeah. Sakura's awakened and Raiden's AWOL...I love that little kid...he's so cute~! Expect another update within the next two or three hours.**

**~QueenVamp**


	16. the Known

**Madara-  
Village: Konohagakure, Land of Fire  
Location: Haruno Household  
Time: 9: 56 A.M.**

Upon arriving back to the Haruno household for Sakura and his son, Madara had made a discovery:

Raiden had been kidnapped.

Sakura was tearing through the house, distorying it, 'taking names' and slamming ninja twice her size against the wall and shouting at them. She wanted her son back too, she wanted him now and whomever took him would die a slow and painful death.

Sakura had promised that.

Ranting off her medical training and what vital organs she could rupture with a simple touch that'd leave her victim shivering in pain for hours before they died.

Madara would rather go for the medevil approach (stabbing until they bled to death).

He cut her off halfway to the kitchen and held her close.

She'd snarled and slashed at him with her fists and, finally, let him hold her.

"We'll find him..." he promised, stroking her hair. "I already have a good idea who took him."

"Me too."

She pulled back to look into his eyes, crimson, and they both knew.

Valhally.

* * *

**Whoo~! I'm on a roll. I might finish this story before tomorrow even!**

**~QueenVamp**


	17. the Craze

**Madara-  
Village: Konohagakure, Land of Fire  
Location: Haruno Household  
Time: 11: 00 A.M.**

She had dressed quickly, pulling on a suitable green yukata without a partern and tied a sash around her waist as she ran out of the house with amazing speed.

Did she notice the change yet? Yes, but not entirely.

Would he meant it? Later. . .maybe.

They took to the air almost immeditaley and his arm warpped around her waist, pulling her flush against his hip he began to teleport and a scream stuck in her throat as she felt the air around her sufficate and _pull _at her skin. It was over in a moment and suddenly they were in the Hokage's office. Standing behind Tsunade at the window.

Valhally stood across from them, perfectly alined with the Godaime. In her arms was Raiden, oblivous to the event taking place around and because of him. He placed Sakura onto the ground and caught sight of the look on her face. . .

(He was glad it was not directed towards him.)

Valhally's eyes widened and Madara's narrowed, dangerously. He was without his mask and his face was shown, there for all to see.

"Give me back my son. . ." Tsunade whipped around and half-jumped back out of spite.

"What. . .?"

"Mother. Give me back my baby, now." Sakura hissed, maternal insinct and her temper wove together tightly. Coiling like venomous snakes. "He is not yours to give away. He's _mine_."

"Ours, actually." Madara crouched in the window sill and stared at the two woman. "I'd appreciate your cuoperation, Valhally-san. You see, I too, know of the reasons concerning your husband's sudden death. . ." He trailed off, but didn't expect Sakura to continue.

"And to one day tell my son that his grandmother was exicuted for murder would be quite a disgrace."

Tsunade sent a glare towards the noblewoman and then back to her protegy. "Sakura, what is he talking about?"

"Hokage-sama," Valhally spoke up. "My daughter has not been well, she's bonded with this child and-!"

"Oh save it! That's my son," Sakura growled. "He's barely two days old and I hardly know him. . .I spent the longest time not wanting him and now. . ." Her teeth clenched tightly and so did her fists. "Madara take Raiden from her. I can't hit her if she's holding him." He nodded and cut forward smoothly, grabbing Raiden from Valhally's arms and jumping back.

At the same instant, Sakura tackled her mother, brutally beating with fists.

* * *

**Valhally you is dead! Haha~! But I loved her...damn my love for the bad guys...sigh.**

**~QueenVamp**


	18. the Kill

**Sakura~  
Village: Konohagakure, Land of Fire  
Location: Konoha Gate  
Time: 11: 45 A.M.**

Her mother's dying body laid twisted in the Hokage's office.

Sakura knew she'd have to flee the village, quick.

Raiden tucked under her arm she raced from the village, allowing Madara to disengage anyone who came within range of her.

Her newborn infant howled with tears and Sakura turned in midair, dodging a kunai and darted into the forest with speed she never knew she had. Madara followed in suit, keeping pace with her.

Her hands were blood stained, like her yukata.

Killing Valhally had been easy.

Too easy.

Effortless.

Madara grabbed her around the waist again and teleported.

She could feel it in her blood.

Madara's blood curled in through her veins.

Power.

What helped her kill.

* * *

**Sakura knows~ *sing-a-song voice***

**~QueenVamp**


	19. the Silence

**Sakura~  
Village: Amegakure, Land of Rain  
Location: the courtyard outside of the Tower  
Time: 11: 48 A.M.**

They stood in the courtyard of the Amegakure Tower, rain tapping down on them.

The screams of shinobi and flying weapons and the feel of chakra.

Stopped.

Gone.

Silence.

She sighed in relief and worked to calm Radien down, using her chakra to soothe him.

Raiden quieted, recluctantly, hiccupping and sniffling.

She sighed and smoothed his baby fine hair.

Checking him for any and all injury.

Had Valhally injured him?

Was he okay?

Madara stared at her and cupped her face with his hand. "Do you know?"

She was immortal.

"Yes."

She turned on her heel and walked into the Tower.

"Where are you going?" Madara called after her, angry now.

She didn't look over her shoulder, he didn't diserve that much.

"I'm going to give Raiden to Konan for a little while and your going to stay here and I'll deal with you later."

* * *

**Sakura and Madara are gonna have a pow-wow**

**~QueenVamp**


	20. the Fued

**Madara-  
Village: Amegakure, Land of Rain  
Location: Tower  
Time: 5: 47 P.M.**

Sakura had, in fact, been angry with him.

Swinging and shouting with all that her new power allowed and intended to bluntly smash his head in -now that she_ could_ do that, he found himself feeling his respect for the pink-haired kunoichi ebbing Northward.

"You selfish, masochistic _bastard_!"

Did anyone else notice how she loved that word?

"How dare you do this to me!"

He refused to apologize for saving her life. She was making no sense.

So she'd out live the few people she actually thought twice about, she didn't care for many anyway.

And they were the ones who chased her from the village.

He hated her at times.

He loved her others.

She seemed to be warring between the two.

Joyous at her mother's death. Angered at possibly being there to bury her son.

"I hate you," she said acidly as they passed each other in the corridor one rare day.

"Love you too." He replied, causing a few watching Akatsuki to snicker.

He couldn't get a rise out of her though.

She stayed emotionless.

* * *

**Have an idea! Sequel! Yes, No? I'm gonna do it anyway.**

**~QueenVamp**


	21. the Relation

**Sakura~  
Village: Amegakure, Land of Rain  
Location: Pein's Office  
Time: 7: 34 A.M.**

Sakura let her mouth curl into a slight smile, fixing an innocent look on her face she spoke with a hopeful tone. "I hope Nagato-nii-sama isn't too disappointed in me."

Pein glared irratably, looking from her to the small infant she had placed in his arms.

Uchiha Raiden.

He didn't have to think much on the father, Sakura knew.

"You're a grown woman, Sakura-chan," he intoned, not missing the broader curve of her lips. "But don't you dare think. . ."

Sakura half pounced over the desk.

"But _Nii-san_!"

Oh, no more 'sama'?

"Rai-kun wants you to be his Oji-san, look at his precious face!"

Pein, recluctantly, glanced downward.

The baby smiled toouthlessly at him, onyx eyes round and bright as he giggled.

"He's a baby! He looks at everyone like that!" he snapped lightly, adjusting the bundle in his arms to better support his neck, Sakura warned him three times that he was fragile.

"But he has the blood of a Keeper _and _Uchiha." Sakura's hands planted on the desk. "You and I are related Nii-san, you still don't know which parent you got your Rinnegan gene from, Raiden could be carrying that with him too."

"I doubt it."

"I encourage it."

Pein glared.

"Oh, c'mon. Just say yes? Please, Nii-san?" She pouted.

". . ."

"Don't make me get persistant."

Pein stared.

"And physical."

". . ."

"Konan-san, please hold my baby."

"You're getting too aquantated with saying that."

"That's because the people I want to fight are always holding Raiden."

"You make no sense, Sakura-chan."

"I've been pregnant for eight months, I want to fight!"

"If I say yes will you leave?"

"Hai."

"Then, yes I will allow the young Uchiha to address me as 'Oji-san'."

"'Oji-kun'?"

"Don't push it," Pein stood and handed the child back to his hellfire mother. "Leave, I have much work."

"Of course. . ."

"You agreed."

"Alright, alright. Arigato. Good-bye~!"

* * *

**-*Oji-san = uncle**

**Sakura wants Pein/Nagato to let Raiden call him uncle when he grows up. Having fallen into the role of being a mother Sakura is spoiling Raiden and calls him Rai-kun for short. Just a fluffy one before the last chapter and the beginning of the sequil.**


	22. the Heartless

**Madara-  
Village: Amegakure, Land of Rain  
Location: Sakura's Room  
Time: 8: 42 P.M.**

She sensed him before he entered.

Madara could tell by the subtle change in her stance.

Her fingers lingering over Raiden's blanket. The tilt of her head. The curl of her back.

He pressed a kiss to her cheek before she could turn away from the crib Konan had supplied.

"Are you still angry with me?" he whispered into her ear, taking hold of her elbows while pressing himself against her.

"Yes..." she hissed.

"So what do you plan to do then? Keep me from my own son?"

"No." Sakura turned to face him. Hands balled into fists. "Never. . .that'd just be cruelty and no matter how angry I am with you Madara-kun, I don't wish to be cruel."

Madara half-smiled.

Soft spot.

"But you don't want to be with me?"

She looked away. "I remember why I left in the first place, I want Raiden to be safe-"

"He will be."

She glared at him.

"A gentleman does good to be silent when a lady is speaking." Madara crossed his arms over his chest; waiting. "I know Raiden will be safe. I know you will not hurt him. I know that you love him too -in your own special little way. But I don't trust you, Madara and you will never change."

Madara felt the impulse to bite the inside of his cheek.

He ignored it.

"People don't change Sakura, we are born the way we are and we immortal. We never change. Will never change and our hearts are set in stone as they are. If our hearts are crushed I may die, but you heal too quickly. You brush things off rather than reflect." He smiled sadistically. "That's just heartless, but you can be so cruel without even trying...yet I love you anyway."

She glared as he morphed back into the shadows.

"I will visit my son, I will help raise him, I want to be a part of his life and yours."

Then he was gone.

* * *

**One last chapter.**

**~QueenVamp**


	23. the Final

**Madara-  
Village: Amegakure, Land of Rain  
Location: N/A  
Time: 8: 59 P.M.**

"So,"

The simple two-letter word hung in the air.

"What do we do now?"

"Now?" Madara smiled from behind his mask.

The young Uchiha and Pein stared at him.

"Now, our plans set into motion."

* * *

**Done! And the new story is up! Leave Reviews!**

**Sequel: Keeper of Lies**

**~QueenVamp**


End file.
